Cache cache
by haley3034 n Hank scorpio
Summary: Ils sont comme des aimant, ils s'attirent  autant qu'ils se repoussent. Ils s'aiment mais ne peuvent s'empêcher de jouer au chat et à la souris.
1. Chapter 1 le préfet frustré

Je patrouillais dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme l'exigeaient mes devoirs de préfet, pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie regagner mes appartements de préfet afin de retrouver la personne que j'aimais.

Je passais devant une salle de classe lorsque deux mains me saisirent et m'entrainèrent à l'intérieur.

Avant que j'ai pu réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivais je me retrouvai plaqué contre la porte les bras bloqués au dessus de ma tête, des lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes et m'embrassèrent passionnément.

Je souris en reconnaissant mon agresseur et m'abandonnais à son baiser.

Il relâcha peu à peu son emprise sur mes mains qui glissèrent le long de sa nuque et de son dos, et un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de mon amant alors que l'une d'elle passait sous sa chemise et que l'autre s'égarait sur ces fesses. Il pencha la tête en arrière me laissant arpenter son cou de mes lèvres. Quand à lui, il faisait sauter un à un les boutons de ma chemise frôlant ma peau nue par la même occasion provocant des centaines de frissons délicieux tout le long de mon échine. D'un coup de rein j'inversais nos places et coinçais mon compagnon contre la porte, il grogna de mécontentement puis lâcha prise alors que ma bouche parcourait son torse hâlé et bien dessiné le mordillant et le marquant d'un suçon.

Je pris un malin plaisir à taquiner chacun de ses tétons de ma langue, alors que je sentais son membre de plus en plus dure contre ma cuisse.

Je levais un instant les yeux vers le visage de mon amant, il s'abandonnait totalement à mes caresses.

Et je ne le trouvais jamais aussi parfait que dans ces instants là, le visage paisible, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire rêveur sur ces lèvres rouges et gonflées par nos baisers. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux et caressaient ma nuque m'incitant à poursuivre mes baisers et mes taquineries de plus en plus bas. Ce que je m'empressai de faire. Je défis sa ceinture et fis glisser son pantalon avec une lenteur délibérée :

_Putain, Rémus tu veux me faire exploser ou quoi ? Jura t-il entre ses dents.

Je me contentai de lui sourire et de terminer de le débarrasser de ses vêtements puis j'entourais sa verge de mes doigts et initiai de lents mouvements de vas et viens qui provoquèrent des gémissements chez mon partenaire qui m'excitèrent au plus haut point.

Mes lèvres rejoignirent mes mains autour de son sexe tendu à l'extrême et ses gémissements redoublèrent jusqu'à devenir des halètements plaintifs. Je stoppais mes caresses avant qu'il n'ai atteint le point de non retour, un nouveau grognement frustré accompagna mon arrêt, il agrippa mes cheveux pour me faire me redresser et nos lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer de nouveaux. Le baiser était langoureux, passionné et rempli de désir, jamais je n'aurai pensé que qui que ce soit puisse me faire ressentir de telles sensations. C'était au tour de Sirius d'avoir les mains baladeuses, il caressait lentement ma peau détaillant chacune de mes cicatrices avec tendresse et sensualité, s'était sa façon de me les faire accepter. Il tomba rapidement à genoux et me prit dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie. Je n'étais plus capable d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente. Seul des grognements primaires s'échappaient de ma gorge, je voulais plus, ce que je fis comprendre à mon amant en lui tirant légèrement sur les cheveux, il se redressa et m'embrassa encore, puis m'adressa un sourire diabolique, de ceux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Tu dois pas terminer ta surveillance des couloirs ? Me demanda t-il un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, encore rougies par nos baisers.

_Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme cela ? Me plaignis-je, une fois que j'eus compris le sens de ses propos.

_On pari, me susurra t-il, à l'oreille tout en se rhabillant d'un coup de baguette. Tu me rejoins dans tes appartements, ne traîne pas trop. Me lança t-il mutin en ouvrant la porte un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

_ Tu es un monstre Sirius grognai-je avant de me rhabiller à mon tour et de quitter la pièce avec un soupir de frustration.

Lorsque je pus enfin rejoindre mes appartements il était plus de minuit. Tout avait semblé se liguer contre moi pour me retarder. J'avais surpris deux troisièmes années qui traînaient bien après le couvre feu dans les couloirs, conduire une petite Serdaigle jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et réparer les dégats causés par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard qui s'était amusait à répandre des flaques d'huile sur tout le quatrième étage, et qui chantait à tue tête. Parfois je détestais vraiment être préfet.

Lorsque je rentrai dans ma chambre je ne pus que constater que Sirius ne m'avait pas attendu et qu'il dormait profondément, étendu sur le ventre, les draps dénudant le haut de son corps parfait, accentuant davantage encore ma frustration si cela était possible. Mon regard s'attarda encore quelques secondes sur l'homme qui partageait mon lit puis je me résolu à aller le rejoindre. Il m'enlaça dans son sommeil tandis que je murmurais :

_ Tu me paieras cette soirée Sirius, je te le promet. Puis je fermai les yeux rejoignant rapidement les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2 vouloir plus

PDV Sirius

Il est près de vingt heures et nous sommes tous attablés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à réviser nos ASPICS. Lily à enfin réussis à nous faire tous rentrer dans le rang.

Je suis assis face à toi, mais tu ne m'adresse pas un regard. Tu joue si bien la comédie de l'amitié que je m'y trompe parfois moi-même, m'aime tu vraiment ? Ne suis-je qu'un amant de passage pour les soirs où tu te sens seul? La question me brule lèvres depuis des semaines,mais je redoute la réponse. Je veux plus que cette amitié étrange, mais es-tu près à me l'accorder ? Je veux plus, mais je me contente de ce que tu m'accorde, car toute est mieux que de risquer de te voir sortir de ma vie. Voilà plus de trois semaines que nous n'avons pas pu être seul plus d'un quart d'heure et tu me manque à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Est-ce je te manque au moins un petit peu ? Penses-tu à moi une fois les rideaux de ton baldaquin tirés ou lorsque tu es sous la douche ? Regarde moi Rémus je t'en supplie, lève juste les yeux de ton fichu bouquin et montre moi que tu sais que j'existe.

Adresse moi juste un sourire.

Non tu reste les yeux rivés sur tes livres et tes parchemins. J'adore te regarder travailler, tu es tellement désirable, tes lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes, tes sourcils froncés par la concentration et tes dents blanches mordillant ta plume alors que tu réfléchis. Oui j'adore te regarder travailler, mais j'ai horreur que tu le fasse, parce que je sais que dans ses cas là tu oublie tout et tout le monde et je ne veux pas que tu ne pense pas à moi.

Je tente de replonger mon attention sur le devoir de métamorphose ouvert devant moi, je dois le rendre demain et je n'ai pas écrit plus de dix lignes, mais je sais que je l'aurais terminé à temps et que j'aurais une note excellente au grand damne de McGonagal qui aimerait bien que James et moi ne soyons pas si fainéants.

Soudain, je sursaute ton pied à glissé le long de ma cheville, je te jette un regard mais tu es toujours penché sur ce satané devoir.

Pourtant ton pied continue ses va-et-viens le long de mon tibia, puis caresse lentement mon genoux pour ensuite se glisser le long de ma cuisse et de chatouiller furtivement mon entre-jambe, je sursaute de nouveau et tout les regards se tourne vers moi :

_ J'ai eu un frisson, expliquai-je, face aux regards curieux de nos camarades.

Puis je croise le tiens, tu me souris de malice et de satisfaction puis replonge ton attention sur ton devoir tout en poursuivant la douce torture que tu as décidé de me faire subir. Tes caresses se font de plus en plus insistante de plus en plus appuyés. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fous si tu continue, pourtant je n'ai aucune envie que tu arrête le traitement que tu m'inflige. Déjà, je me sens à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Tu ferme tes livres et les rangent, puis sorts pour faire ton devoir de préfet, Lily à ta suite.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon parchemin où tu as écrit sans même que je m'en aperçoive :

« Couloir du troisième étage, dans vingt minutes, ne sois pas en retard, j'ai une surprise. » je souris puis me lève.

_ J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, je peux t'emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité, James ?

Notre ami acquiesce et je fais un saut dans notre dortoir pour récupérer la dite cape, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon apparence puis sort de la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsque j'arrive tu es déjà là à faire les cent pas. Tu ne m'a pas entendu, alors je décide de jouer à mon tour et je t'enlace au travers de la cape. Tu sursaute légèrement et t'appuies contre moi en prenant une grande inspiration, puis tu passe sous la cape, et me donne un baiser fiévreux, nos mains se baladent sur nos corps respectifs. La cape glisse et nous laisse à découvert dans le couloir pourtant nous ne cessons pas notre baiser, je me fous que nous soyons surpris tant que je suis dans tes bras, tant que je peux profiter du temps qui nous est accordé. Soudain un miaulement retentît, et des pas lointains se font entendre Rusard approche, nous nous séparons, tu me saisi par la main et commence à courir au travers du couloir. Je te suis, d'un sort tu ouvre une porte, nous nous engouffrons dans la pièce que tu verrouilles d'un nouveau sort et t'y appuis pour reprendre ton souffle, je ne t'en laisse pas le temps et reprends tes lèvres te plaquant d'avantage contre le pan de bois. Tu me rends mon baiser en grognant puis me repousse légèrement :

_ doucement, mon cœur, tu veux que je meurs étouffé.

Je secoue la tête et te laisse quelques secondes, je ne m'éloigne pas pour autant de ton corps chaud et vibrant de désir. Tu ris,

_ Sirius, si tu prenait trente secondes pour regarder où nous sommes, je t'avais dis que j'avais une surprise.

_oh ! Je jette un regard autour de moi des dizaines de bougies brulent dégageant un doux parfum de miel et de cannelle. La pièce est au moins aussi grande que la salle commune de Gryffondor, les vitraux colorés laisse à peine transparaître la lumière de la lune à demi pleine. Au centre de la pièce un grand bassin octogonale surplombé de nombreux robinets occupe la plus grande partie de la pièce. D'un coup de baguette tu les activent et des flots de liquides multicolores se mettent à couler remplissant le bassin et formant de la mousse.

_ un bain, Sirius ? Me demande-tu d'une voix sensuelle.

Je ne peux que hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment, avant que tu ne reparte à l'assaut de mes lèvres avec gourmandise.

Mes mains dégrafent avec impatience les boutons de ta chemise, et je me fait violence pour ne pas te l'arracher. Pourtant tu te contente de m'embrasser dans le cou tes mains calmement posées dans mon dos, tu profite simplement de notre étreinte alors que je brule d'envie de toi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point le contrôle que tu exerce sur toi-même me frustre. Je voudrais te sentir trembler de désir, et haleter de plaisir. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne te fais aucun effet.

_ Dis-moi que tu as envie de moi Rémus, t'implorai-je. Mais tu te contente de me sourire et de repartir à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Je soupire mais me laisse faire je n'ai pas la force de te repousser.

Alors je me laisse faire, je laisse tes mains me toucher, tes lèvres m'embrasser et tes doigts me dévêtir, puisque c'est tous ce que tu es disposer à me donner. Tes mains glisses dans mon pantalon et s'empare de ma queue que tu commence à caresser, avec douceur et tendresse et je ne peux réprimer un gémissement et je te rends la politesse dans l'espoir de t'entendre exprimer ton plaisir, mais tu te contente de basculer la tête en arrière. Je grogne et tu me conduit vers la baignoire sans détacher nos corps l'un de l'autre.

Nous plongeons dans l'eau chaude et parfumé et un bien être incroyable m'envahit alors que tes mains et tes lèvres poursuivent leur divines caresses me rendant pantelant de désir et je continue de te rendre la politesse. Tes lèvres glissent lentement le long de mon cou sur mes épaules, mon torse, ta langue joue de façon divine avec mes tétons que tu suces et mordilles me laissant transit de frissons.

_ Je vais devenir fou, j'ai envie de toi, tu me souris de façon diabolique et tes bras passent sous mes fesses et me soulèvent hors de l'eau et les déposent sur le rebord froid de la baignoire et tu t'agenouilles devant moi, et tes lèvres m'encerclent de façon gourmande et ta langue se déplace de long de mon membre dresser uniquement pour toi en un va et viens délicieux et j'explose de plaisir au fond de ta gorge en un grognement roque.

Nous replongeons au fond de la baignoire et nous échangeons un long et langoureux baiser.

Je ne suis pas rassasié de toi, alors je poursuis mes caresses, je veux te voir jouir, j'en ai besoin. Mes va et viens sur ton sexe se font de plus en plus rapides et enfin un râle de plaisir t'échappes, enfin ton corps se tend sous mes doigts, enfin ton tu perd le contrôle et tu te déverse, dans ma main en un cris roque.

Nous restons un long moment enlacé dans l'eau en silence.

_Tu m'as manqué, Rem, chuchotais-je. Mais une fois encore tu te contente de me sourire.

Alors je sors de l'eau la gorge nouée et je me sèche et m'habille d'un coup de baguette.

_Tu ne passe pas la nuit avec moi ?

_ Je suis fatigué Rem, la prochaine fois.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Rien, je suis juste fatigué, Lunard.

Tu grimaces, tu sais que je mens, mais je n'ai pas la force de me disputer avec toi alors je quitte la pièce avant que tu n'ai le temps de poursuivre tes interrogation et je me précipite vers notre dortoir.

Une heure plus tard je t'entends y rentrer, et tu t'approche de moi et je feins le sommeil, ta main se balade dans mes cheveux et tes lèvres s'égarent dans mon cou, mais je ne bronche pas. Alors je t'entends soupirer et trainer tes pieds jusqu'à ton lit. J'attends de t'entendre ronfler pour laisser des sanglots de frustration et de doutes m'envahir.


	3. Chapter 3

Pdv Rémus

Je rentre dans notre dortoir, il n'est pas tard mais les rideaux de ton baldaquin restent résolument tirés, je les entrouvre et tu es là couché en boule, les yeux fixant le vide. Je m'assoie à tes côtés, je passe une main dans tes cheveux pour te faire réagir mais tu reste impassible.

_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, Sirius ? Ma voix est calme mais elle tremble, cela fais plus de trois jours que tu ne m'adresse la parole que lorsque tu y es obligé.

_ Rien, je veux qu'on arrête ce truc entre nous.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as bien compris, je veux arrêter cette relation merdeuse qui ne mène à rien.

J'ai le souffle coupé, ta voix est si froide qu'on dirait que tu t'adresse à Servilus.

_ Je comprend pas tout aller bien enfin, je crois. Je balbutie.

_ Non Rémus tout n'allait pas bien, enfin pour le sexe si mais, le reste, je peux plus Rém, je veux plus mais c'est pas ce que tu veux alors il vaux mieux qu'on arrête là.

Puis tu sorts sans me laisser le temps de comprendre, de répondre.

Je reste pantois, je ne comprends ce que j'ai pu louper dans notre histoire pour que tu le vive si mal ?

Je sais que tu as besoin de temps alors je vais te l'accorder, un jour ou deux mais après tu me reviendra, parce que que tu t'en rende compte ou pas tu es toute ma vie Sirius Black.

PDV Sirius

Tu joue si bien la comédie Rémus, ton regard blessé quand j'ai mis un terme à notre...liaison, et cette douleur depuis, je pourrais presque croire que je compte vraiment pour toi, mais c'est trop tard tu as mis trop de temps et même si je crève de douleur, j'ai besoin de mettre un terme à tout cela. J'espère seulement que je ne perdrais pas ton amitié.

Les heures s'égrène et la nuit se fait de plus en plus noire mais je n'ai pas le courage de retourner dans notre dortoir alors j'erre dans les couloirs de Poudlard dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Des bruits de pas raisonnent et je rase les murs, ta voix s'élève soudains dans le couloir.

_ Je sais que tu es là Sirius, j'ai entendu tes pas, je retiens mon souffle, s'il te plais Sir' , ne fais pas l'enfant, j'ai juste besoin de comprendre, ce qui ne va pas, ce que j'ai fais de mal.

Ma gorge se serre, je ne suis pas prêt à t'affronter, mais je n'ai pas le choix, alors je laisse glisser la capes jusqu'au sol.

Je n'avais pas fait attention mais de grosses cernes noires cerclent tes yeux, pourtant la pleine lune est encore loin. Tu as l'air tellement vulnérable à cet instant, planté dans ce couloir sombre, avec tes cernes et ta mine piteuse, que j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

Alors je recule d'un pas comme pour me retenir, tu baisse la tête, tu as l'air blessé par mon geste, je soupir c'est la seule chose cohérente que j'arrive à faire.

_ Parles-moi Sirius, je t'ai laissé quelques jours mais j'ai besoin de comprendre qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Ta voix est à peine audible, comme si parler était douloureux.

_ Je sais qu'on s'était promis que cela n'arriverai pas mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Rémus. Tu me regarde perplexe comme si j'avais dis que j'aimais les cheveux de servilus. Alors je prend mon courage à deux mains et je poursuis. Je t'aime Rem et tu ne peux plus m'offrir ce dont j'ai besoin parce que tu ne partage pas mes sentiments.

_ Tu es un sombre idiot Black, t'as voix n'est qu'un souffle mais l'intonation est dure. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Comment tu crois que j'ai vécu ces trois semaines sans que nous soyons seuls une minutes ? J' ai cru que j'allais en crever tellement tu me manquais. Et qu'est -ce que tu crois que j'ai ressentis quand tu à qualifié notre relation de truc merdeux ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du mal que cela à pu me faire ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne me montre jamais ce que tu recens ?

_ Parce qu'il faut bien que l'un de nous deux reste encré dans la réalité, parce que je sais que tu as du mal avec notre situation et que j'essaie d'être fort pour nous deux et parce que si tu veux savoir ce que je ressens pour toi tu n'as qu'à demander.

Je reste scotché par ce que tu viens de m'avouer. Ai-je été suffisamment stupide pour croire que tu ne m'aimais pas ?

_Je voudrai juste que tu me le montre un peu plus, je n'en peux plus de cette situation schizophrène où nous sommes de simples amis les trois quarts du temps, j'ai besoin de te toucher quand j'en ai envie, de t'embrasser quand j'en éprouve le besoin. Et je veux que tu puisse faire la même chose et si tu n'es pas prêt à cela alors il vaut mieux qu'on arrête.

_ Tu me fais du chantage ? Ta voix est à présent moins qu'un murmure et je déchiffre sur tes lèvres plus que je n'entends ce que tu dis.

_ Non, je te dis juste ce que je ressens et ce dont j'ai envie, si nos aspirations ne sont plus les mêmes alors c'est qu'on à plus d'avenir c'est tout.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre, cette dernière semaine à été la pire de ma vie. Mais rendre notre histoire officielle, je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt. Mais on peut déjà mettre au courant James, Peter et Lily. Est- ce que tu crois que ce sera suffisant pour toi, en attendant que je sois prêt à plus ?

J' acquiesce au compromis.

_ C'est un début mais...

_ Je te promets de faire des efforts, Sirius, mais laisse moi encore un peu de temps. Et si tu as le moindre doute sur nous alors parle moi, mais ne nous laisse plus souffrir comme cela. Me supplie-tu avant de me donner un léger baiser,

_ Je t'aime, Sirius, même si je ne te le montre pas tu es tout mon univers, n'en doute jamais.

_ Je t'aime. Puis je t'entraine dans un nouveau baiser plus fiévreux que le premier. Tu t'accroche à mon cou, avec l'énergie du désespoirs et je te sers contre moi à t'en étouffer.

_ On passe la nuit dans mes appartements de préfet ?

_ Oui. Tu me guide jusqu'à ta chambre. Nous nous arrêtons dans tous les recoins pour nous embrasser furtivement. Puis nous entrons dans ta chambre et tu commence à ôter ma chemise, je te stop.

_ Ce soir j'ai juste besoin que tu me prenne dans tes bras.

Tu me serre un peu contre toi et m'adresse un sourire de compréhension. Tu t'allonge sur le lit et m'ouvre les bras, je te rejoins et pour la première fois depuis des semaines je me sens bien, à ma place. Un dernier baiser, un dernier "je t'aime" et nous plongeons dans les méandres du sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Pdv Sirius

Tu es nerveux depuis ce matin, je le vois bien malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire, je voudrais accélérer le temps être à cet après-midi que nous n'ayons pas à subir cette épreuve.

Tu me lance parfois des regards suppliants mais tu m'as promis que nous leur dirions tout aujourd'hui alors ne fais pas marche arrière. Si tu tiens un temps soit peu à moi ne fais pas marche arrière par la grasse de Merlin je t'en conjure.

Je t'adresse de petits sourires encourageant afin de te rassurer, tout ira bien, nos amis nous aiment, ils ne nous laisseront pas tomber. Ils nous soutiendront comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Je tente de me rassurer autant que je veux te rassurer.

La vérité c'est que je ne suis qu'un gosse capricieux, je veux tout, ton amour, ton corps, que nos amis le sachent et qu'ils nous offrent leurs soutient le plus indéfectible.

Ne vais-je pas tout perdre et t'entraîner avec moi ?

Tant de questions qui me torturent et ce cours de sortilèges qui n'en fini pas.

Je regarde l'heure encore vingt longues minutes à attendre afin que nous rejoignons la cabane hurlante, l'endroit le plus sur que nous connaissions pour avouer un secret.

James me parle mais je n'entends rien à ce qu'il me dit, je ne pense qu'à toi, qu'à l'étape que nous allons franchir. Nous pourrons enfin assumer notre relation, au moins face aux gens les plus importants pour nous.

Et cette maudite horloge qui refuse de tourner...

Pdv Lily

Je suis surexcitée en me dirigeant vers la cabane hurlante, en compagnie des maraudeurs, je sais parfaitement ce que Sirius et Rémus vont nous apprendre, cela fait des semaines que nous sommes au courant. Et j'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes quand nous allons le leur avouer.

Pour le moment Rémus est si nerveux que je peux voir ses jambes trembler sous sa robe de sorcier.

Sirius se tient près de lui comme pour le soutenir de son mieux, je le soupçonne d'être aussi terrorisé que Rémus, il le cache juste mieux.

Nous pénétrons dans la cabane par le saule cogneur, nous serpentons jusqu'à une grande salle dans laquelle le mobilier poussiéreux a connu des jours meilleurs. C'est la première fois que je pénètre dans le sanctuaire des maraudeurs même si j'en connait l'existence depuis un an et demi, depuis que je sais qui est Rémus et ce que font les garçons pour le soutenir à chaque pleine lune. Je m'assoie sur le vieux lit à baldaquin qui trône au centre de la pièce, James s'installe à ma droite et Peter à ma gauche. Rémus prend place sur la seule chaise possédant encore quatre pieds de la pièce, Sirius reste debout derrière lui droit comme la justice. Un long silence se fait dans la pièce, la tension qui émane de nos deux amis est palpable.

Sirius inspire profondément et prend la parole :

_ C'est pas facile à dire mais bon je vais faire simple : Rémus et moi on est un couple, on est heureux ensemble et on aimerait que vous soyez d'accord avec cela parce que vous êtes nos amis et que...

J'éclate d'un rire heureux interrompant le monologue nerveux de mon ami. Mes deux amis me regardent comme si j'étais devenue folle.

_ Tout va bien Lily ? Questionna Rémus.

_ Ça fait plus de d'un mois qu'on le sait les garçons. Je vous ai surpris dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Rémus pique un fard et bégaye :

_ J'avais verrouillé la porte, j'en suis sure.

Même Sirius a rougit.

_ Je vous ai vu y entrer triple buse et je doit dire que ce vous alliez y faire était plutôt sans équivoque. J'étais tellement heureuse pour vous deux que j'ai couru tout raconter à James et Peter. Vous savez bien que je suis incapable de garder une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

_ Alors ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?

_ Bien sure que non répondis-je. Ça fait longtemps que je sais que tu es gay Rém et quand à Sirius j'avais des doutes.

_ Vous êtes heureux ? Demande doucement Peter.

Les deux nigauds hochent la tête.

_ Dans ce cas ça nous va, termine James.

Sirius se détend et des larmes coulent le long des joues de Rémus.

_ Vous êtes vraiment de amis incroyables, je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez une tare de plus chez moi.

_ Tu n'as pas de tare Rémus tu es juste différent, me révoltai-je.

Et l'amour est loin d'en être une, quelque soit le sexe de la personne que tu aime.

Les deux amants nous adressent des sourires

radieux. James sort sa cape d'invisibilité de la poche de sa robe,

_ Et si on allait fêter cela au trois balais ? Propose t-il.

A l'étonnement de mes amis j'applaudi à l'idée de mon petit ami.

Puis je me lève et sort par la porte qui menait à pré-au-lard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Lily, Potter ? Tu l'a lobotomisé ? S'inquiète Rémus.

_ Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais non je l'ai pas bolomitosé. Répond mon chéri.

_ Lobotomisé James ! C'est comme lancé un oubliette, sauf que tu change la personnalité des gens. Expliquai-je patiemment.

Nous sortons tous de la cabane en riant un bras de Sirius négligemment posé sur les épaules malingres de Rémus, l'épreuve de l'annonce passée, nos amis semblent rayonner de bonheur, Rémus a même l'air moins fatigué que d'habitude.


	5. Chapter 5 une dernière nuit d'innocence

Pdv Rémus

Tu ris aux éclats, après une blague de James, j'aime entendre ton rire, je te dévore du regard, tu es tellement beau quand tu ris, je voudrais que tu ne cesses jamais. Ce simple son suffit à me rendre heureux et à oublier le reste de la Terre.

J'aimerais que cette soirée ne termine jamais, que nous restions éternellement ainsi à plaisanter près du feu dans la salle commune des gryffondors, la main de Lily solidement ancrée dans celle de James, Peter se gavant de sucreries et ta tête blottie contre mon épaule.

Nous sommes insouciants pour quelques heures encore.

Demain, tout changera, nous quitterrons Poudlard, nous attaquerons des études d'aurors toi, James et moi, Lily veut devenir médicomage,James et elle ont des projets plein la tête. J'espère qu'ils pourront tous les réaliser, ils méritent le bonheur. Mais j'ai peur, pour eux, pour nous

qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque nous ne partagerons plus le même dortoir ?

Que se passera-t-il dehors quand tu te rendras compte que ta relation avec moi ne t'apporte que le mépris ?

Je frissonne et tu te colles davantage contre moi, tu penses que j'ai froid, en réalité j'ai peur. Peur de demain, peur de te perdre, peur de cette guerre qui nous attend dehors et qui nous a déjà tant pris : les parents de Lily, ma mère et ta famille dans une certaine mesure.

Voldemort avale tout, il élimine ses opposants, terrorise les populations et rallie les plus faibles ou ceux qui ont des idées proches des siennes.

Je sens des larmes de panique me monter aux yeux et je renifle silencieusement et tu comprends à quel point je vais mal même si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu m'embrasses furtivement et me murmure :

_ Tout va bien Rem, je suis là, tout ce passera bien.

Je hoche la tête incapable du moindre mot et tu m'enlaces puis reportes ton attention sur James qui fait le pitre, tu ris. Vas y ris Sirius, j'ai tellement besoin de t'entendre rire. Je ferme les yeux blottis contre ton torse et je profite de ce son tonitruant.

Bientôt, Lily baille, elle se lève, embrasse James, puis nous serre dans ces bras tour à tour avant de monter rejoindre son dortoir, elle sait que nous avons besoin de nous retrouver juste tous les quatre, les maraudeurs, réunis ensemble dans cette pièce une dernière fois.

James se lève d'un bond en frappant dans ses mains, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres

_ Si nous allions faire évacuer le dortoir des Serpentards une dernière fois,

Nous acquiesçons tous avec enthousiasme, faire une dernière bêtise tous ensemble, une dernière fois pour avoir l'impression que rien ne changera jamais. James monte chercher des bombes à bouse et redescend illico, nous sortons de la salle commune, pour une fois en chahutant bruyamment, si au passage nous embêtons ce cher Rusard ce n'est que du bonus. Nous courrons comme des fous au travers du dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. J'oublie mes pensées moroses, je me sens bien entouré de mes meilleurs amis et de mon amour.

À mon tour, je ris, je joins mon rire au tiens, à ceux de James et de Peter.

C'est si bon d'oublier quelques instants qu'à partir de demain rien ne sera plus pareil.

Nous atteignons les cachots sans encombre, aucune trace de miss Teigne, ni de Rusard, comme si pour cette dernière nuit on nous laissait carte blanche, nous pénétrons sans encombre dans les cachots puis dans les dortoirs, nous déposons les bombes à bouse un peu partout dans les chambrés et dans la salle commune ainsi que dans les couloirs. Je les ensorcelle afin qu'elles jouent l'hymne de Poudlard et James programme les détonateurs afin de nous laisser le temps de déguerpir en silence. Nous pouffons en sortant des cachots et nous repartons en courant pour nous cacher afin d'admirer notre oeuvre.

Le cahot ne tarde pas à éclater, des bruits de pétards raisonnent sur les murs de pierre du château et bientôt un tintamarre de chants et de cri de rages et de dégout s'élève dans tous les cachots et les Serpentards évacuent leurs appartements en trépignant. Nous reprenons le chemin de notre tour en riant comme des bossus, bon sang que c'est bon, de nous amuser et d'oublier quelques minutes. Nous courrons à en perdre haleine. James et Peter devant et nous deux derrière main dans la main malgré notre course folle. D'un seul coup, tu nous précipites dans la salle de métamorphose alors que nos amis poursuivent leurs routes.

Je n'ai le temps de rien dire que je me retrouve avec tes lèvres contre les miennes et tes mains sous ma chemise.

_ Enfin, seuls, murmures-tu, lorsque nos lèvres se séparent. Nous restons enlacés un long moment nos lèvres parcourant nos cous, nos mains explorant nos corps avidement. , puis tu t'éloignes de quelques pas avant que les choses ne dérapent et je pousse un râle de frustration, je déteste vraiment quand tu fais ça.

Tu restes immobile quelques secondes à regarder tes pieds puis sors une petite boite de ta poche et me la tends.

_ Qu'est-ce que... souffle-je pris au dépourvu.

_ Ouvre tu verra, bien, souffles-tu en te dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Je t'observe un instant, tu as l'air nerveux le regard baissé vers le sol, attendant surement une réaction de ma part.

Je tente d'ouvrir le petit boitier, et me rends compte que mes mains se sont mises à trembler nerveusement.

Je soupire un grand coup et viens à bout du petit fermoir argenté pour découvrir une clé, nichée sur le coussin de velours.

_ estcequetuveuxvenirvivreavecmoi ? baiegai tu à toute vitesse.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses avoir envie que l'on s'installe ensemble, pas si vite en tout cas.

J'ai dû rester silencieux un long moment parce que lorsque j'ai levé le regard vers toi ta mâchoire était serrée et tu retenais ton souffle.

_ Tu ne veux pas ? C'est ça ? Me demandes-tu la voix roque .

_ Si, bien sûr, il n'y a rien que je ne veuille plus au monde que de passer ma vie auprès de toi.

Je pensais juste que toi tu n'y pensais pas, pas si tôt en tout cas.

Tu pousses un soupir que je sens agacé.

_ Tu me soule Rémus, je croyais que tu savais que je t'aimais et quand on aime quelqu'un vivre avec lui est une chose qui se fait, non ? Demandes - tu irrité.

_ Mais tu m'as tellement tenu à l'écart de ton choix d'appartements que je pensais que tu n'en été pas là, je réponds un peut déstabilisé.

Pendant les trois mois qui avaient précédé les aspics, tu avais cherché un appartement sans jamais m'impliquer dans ce choix, allant même jusqu'à visiter des appartements avec James.

Si cela m'avait bléssé je ne t'en avais rien dit, car je comprenais que tu préfères que nous vivions chacun de notre côté.

Tu me prends dans tes bras avec une tendresse infinie et tes lèvres reprennent sensuellement leurs parcourt le long mon cou, provoquant de longs frissons dans tout mon corps.

_ Je voulais seulement trouver le lieu parfait pour nous, je voulais te faire la surprise, alors je reformule la question, est-ce que tu veux venir vivre avec moi dans l'appartement que j'ai acheté décoré et meublé pour nous ?

_ Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai le temps de souffler, avant que tes lèvres ne s'emparent avidement des miennes et que mon dos heurte lourdement le mur de pierre de la salle de métamorphose que j'ai juste le temps de verrouiller avant de sentir tes doigts déboutonner ma chemise.


	6. Chapter 6 prends soin de lui

Alors désolée pour les délais mais les études et la page blanche ça ne fais pas bon ménage. Je suis en vacance donc je pense que j'aurai un peu plus de temps à consacrer à mes fics. Pourvu que l'inspiration arrête de me fuir.

Attention : le lemon de ce chapitre est très explicite. alors je préfère prévenir. Bises.

Shadow 1399 : Merci pour ta review en espérant que la suite te plairas bises.

PDV Rémus :

Voila s'est fait, nous avons dit adieu aux murs si familiers de Poudlard, et la nostalgie m'a enserré la gorge tout le long du voyage dans le Poudlard express.

Oui,suis heureux que nous nous installions ensemble, rien n'aurais put me rendre plus heureux, mais quitter Poudlard s'est affronter l'inconnu. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'inconnu; pas depuis que je suis devenu un loup garou en tout cas.

Après le voyage nous n'avons pas réussis à nous séparer immédiatement et nous sommes désormais assis à une table du chaudron baveur.

Franck Londubat et sa petite amie Alice se sont joints à nous et nous ressassons joyeusement les souvenirs les plus marquants de ces sept dernières années, les plus belles de ma vie.

Nous sommes tous dans un état d'ébriété légèrement avancé lorsqu'une bande de serpentard de sixième et septième année entre dans le bar. Et Lily et moi devons déployer des trésors de ruses et de diplomatie pour ne pas que les deux idiots que vous êtes James et toi, alliez les provoquer.

Ils s'installent, à la seule table de libre à quelques pas de nous. Et à partir de là l'ambiance change et nous nous regardons en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes avant de détourner nos attentions des mangemorts en devenir et de reprendre nos conversations là où nous les avons laissé.

Je tente de redevenir le centre de ton attention, car tu es fixé sur ton frère Régulus assis la table des Serpentards. Je sais que tu n'as jamais accepté qu'il soit envoyé dans cette maison, et de ce fait livré aux idées de tes parents et de tu sais qui. Je sais aussi que tu t'en veux de ne pas pouvoir le protéger. Et je déteste te voir culpabiliser de la sorte alors je tente de te changer les idées.

_ Si nous rentrions et que tu nous faisait découvrir notre nouveau chez nous. Te souffle-je à l'oreille d'une voix rauque que j'espère sensuelle.

_ Mmmm, te contentes-tu de répondre.

_ Tu te fais du mal pour rien Sirius, il a choisi de les suivre, tu ne peux rien pour lui, te dis-je avant de me lever pour me rendre aux toilettes, j'ai bu vraiment beaucoup de bierre au beurre.

A peine suis-je installé devant un urinoir que la porte s'ouvre sur Régulus.

_ Bonjour Lupin.

_ Régulus, salue-je, surpris qu'il m'adresse la parole.

_ Il parait que tu es mon beau-frère ? Demande t-il.

_ Qui t'as raconté une chose pareil ? Répondis-je sur la défensive et étonné qu'il dise cela sur un ton détaché.

_ Oh ! Ne mord pas ! Ça se voit c'est tout, et ça fait longtemps que je sais que mon frère préfère les hommes, il n'en à jamais fait un mystère, pas à la maison en tout cas.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que lui et moi, on est ensemble.

_ Je te l'ai dit, malgré ce qu'il peut bien penser je connais mon frère et je l'aime, et tout dans sa façon d'être prouve qu'il y a bien plus que de l'amitié entre vous.

Un silence s'installe pendant que je me lave les mains, Régulus se matérialise, juste derrière moi, me faisant sursauter, il me tend une une lettre cachetée,

_ S' il m'arrive, ou plutôt quand il m'arrivera quelque chose tu pourras lui donner ça ?

_ Bien-sur, répondis-je pris au dépourvu, mais Régulus tu n'es pas obligé de les suivre, tu peux encore faire marche arrière.

_ Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Ricane-t-il.

_ Pour toi même, pour ton frère, plaides-je.

_ Mon frère, vous as, toi et votre petite bande d'imbéciles heureux idéalistes.

Moi je suis seul, je l'ai toujours été, depuis qu'il à fait le choix d'aller à Gryffondor. Fait-il d'une voix morne.

_Ne lui mets pas ça sur le dos, toi aussi tu as fait des choix qui vous ont éloigné m'emporte-je, Tu as quinze ans, Régulus, tu peux encore faire marche arrière, ne deviens pas un monstre, ne lui fait pas ça, ne te fais pas ça. Si tu changeais d'avis ton frère t'aiderai, et nous serions là aussi.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie, et murmura,

_ J'aimerai faire partie de votre monde idéal, mais c'est trop tard, cela fait longtemps que c'est trop tard.

Tu prendra soin de lui pour moi ? Tu l'empêcheras de faire n'importe quoi de sa vie, de se mettre trop en danger , demande t-il dans un souffle. Sa voix est sourde comme s'il retenait des sanglots

_ Je te le promet.

_ Merci, quand ça arrivera, dis lui bien que j'étais fier d'être son frère, souffle-t-il. Avant de sortir en laissant la lettre sur le rebord du lavabo.

Je reste encore quelques instants abasourdi devant le lavabo, ébranlé par cette discussion pour le moins inattendue dans ce lieu des plus inappropriés.

Je range la lettre dans ma veste et rejoins mes amis en tentant de faire bonne figure.

_Sirius, je crois que j'ai vraiment trop bu ce soir, j'aimerai que l'on rentre, te dis-je en rejoignant notre table, tu hoches la tête, et nous prenons congé de nos amis, avant que tu ne t'empares de ma main pour transplaner.

Nous atterrissons au milieux de nulle part devant un cottage blanc. Je regarde autour de moi et la campagne s'étend à perte de vu. Au loin je peux entendre les reflux de l'océan

_ Où sommes nous ? Demande-je légèrement déboussolé.

_ Chez nous réponds-tu en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Ça ne te plais pas ?

_ Si ça à l'air parfais, mais j'imaginais que tu préférerais vivre dans un duplex londonien, ultra-moderne. Réponds-je un peu perturbé par ton choix, de venir nous faire vivre au bord de l'océan.

_ C'est surement ce que j'aurais fais si j'avais été un célibataire fêtard, mais je trouvais que nous serions mieux en pleine nature, il y a une grange pour les pleines lunes et nos voisins les plus proches sont James et Lily. Je souris à cette information, j'aurais dû me douter que nos amis ne seraient pas bien loin de nous et j'en suis heureux. Nous pénétrons dans le petit cottage, je souris en remarquant que l'intérieur tranche grandement avec l'extérieur, les meubles ultra-modernes, sont en bois noir laqués. Les murs blancs et le sol en béton ciré, renforcent cette impression de modernité. Une grande baie vitré donne directement sur une plage de sable fin, la vue, à la nuit tombante est à couper le souffle et je reste à l'admirer ébahi un long moment.

_ C'est magnifique, Sirius, mais elle a du coûter une fortune ?

_Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, j'ai bien assez d'argent, pour quatre vies, alors ne te fais jamais de soucis à ce sujet.

_ Je ne veux pas vivre, à ton crochet, quand j'aurais du travail, je te rembourserai, la moitié de la maison.

_ On est vraiment obligés de parler de cela maintenant, râles-tu, tu n'as même pas encore visiter notre chambre, te plains-tu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends ,alors ? Me résigne-je à demander.

_ Que tu arrête de geindre, bougonnes-tu mais en me prenant malgré tout par la main, pour me diriger à ta suite vers une monté d'escalier en acier suspendu au plafond, je ne peut retenir un sifflement, impressionné.

_ Oui, je sais je n'ai pas pu renoncer au mobilier moderne, je voulais que notre chez nous, n'ai rien à voir avec l'endroit où j'ai grandit. Te justifies-tu.

_ C'est parfait, Sirius, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer vivre dans un tel endroit. Tu pousses un soupir, que j'identifie comme du soulagement et tu ouvres la porte que je suppose être celle de notre chambre. J'écarquille les yeux face au spectacle qui s'offre à moi, un immense lit à baldaquin garni de rideau rouge et de draps de soie noir, trône au milieux de la pièce, sur la droite, une alcôve abrite une baignoire, digne de celle de la salle de bain des préfets dans laquelle nous avions passer une soirée mémorable, quelques semaines auparavant. Je souris rêveusement face à ce souvenir, alors que tes bras entourent ma taille et que tes lèvres commencent à papillonner dans mon cou.

_ Bienvenue chez nous mon amour, souffles-tu, la voix rauque. Je me retourne entre tes bras et nos lèvres se rencontrent, d'abord avec douceur, puis notre baiser augmente vite en ardeur, nos mains se joignent, un instant , avant de partir à l'exploration de nos corps respectifs. Je me sent déjà bien dans ce cottage au milieu de nulle part. Ici nous n'avons rien à craindre, ni les jugements, ni de ce faire surprendre. Nous pourrons nous aimer à l'abris des regards, nous pourrons nous aimer librement et aussi souvent que nous le voudrons.

J'atteint le comble du bonheur, dans cette maison que je peux désormais appeler chez moi, que je peux partager avec l'amour de ma vie. Mes mains défont fébrilement ta chemise, alors que les tiennent bataillent péniblement avec la boucle de ma ceinture.

Tu grognes et je t'aide à la déboucler, impatient de sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Tes caresses sont fébriles et impatientes, quand à moi je crois que jamais je ne t'ai autant désiré de ma vie. Nos peaux désormais nues, se frôlent et à chaque contact un gémissement de plaisir m'échappe.

Pdv Sirius :

Je nous conduit vers notre lit et je te pousse dessus avant de t'y rejoindre, ce soir je n'ai pas envie d'être tendre, ou de faire durer les préliminaires, je suis trop soul pour cela. Et puis je veux oublier la présence de mon frère au milieu de ces mangemorts, je veux oublier aussi que dès demain nous ne seront plus protégés par les enceintes rassurantes de Poudlard, que nous allons être propulsé dans cette guerre cruelle et terrifiante. Fais moi oublier Rémus, je t'en supplie.

Puis tes gémissements et ton impatience me rendent fous, pour une fois que tu te lâche, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Ma main descend le long de ton torse dessinant le contour de chacune de tes cicatrices, puis je m'empare de ta queue, ta respiration se bloque et reprend saccadée. J'ai conscience que le rythme que j'impose à ma main et un peu brutal mais tu te cambres en arrière, gémissant sans cesse d'avantage, t'accrochant aux draps de soie. Ma seconde main s'occupe de ma propre virilité, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre que tu prennes les choses en main.

Lorsque tu t'en aperçois tu t'agenouilles et tes lèvres viennent prendre la place de ma main. C'est à mon souffle de se couper alors que tu m'allonge sur le lit, toi au-dessus de moi, je te prend en bouche à mon tour et le plaisir monte crescendo en moi de façon intense. Je te sens te contracter sous le plaisir à peu près en même temps que moi et nous nous déversons dans la gorge de l'autre au même moment.

Nous nous effondrons dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant d'échanger un baiser tendre.

_ Je t'aime, Sirius, souffles-tu en t'endormant déjà.

_ Moi aussi, Réponds-je en te serrant contre moi, puis je sombre à mon tour dans les méandres du sommeil.


End file.
